Save Me
by Finaly123
Summary: She was the only one who made his marble heart crack. A pianist. She was never able to see him the way he sees her. He never said those three words to another woman. Yet, he was too late. He didn't save her. Modern AU
1. Moving Marble

**A/N**  
New story. This one's going to be shorter than the others stories of mine. Around six chapters.  
I'm sorry for my English, it isn't my native language.  
Enjoy the story!

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

**Chapter 1- Moving Marble  
**  
"Come Enjolras, it will be fun!" they've said.

And they had truth. It was fun. In his point of view it was even more than fun. It was glorious. Marvelous. Ineffable.

He was always different than most of the people. He didn't look different but in the deepness of his soul he was different.  
Another boys were following their girls. He was following his Patria.

The flame Patria has ignited in his soul never faded. It was always here, making him stronger. He was fighting for equality, for freedom. He was always moved forward by the motto of French Revolution. Liberté, Egalité and Fraternité were his best friends. He was ready to give up on his life to reach that state where those friends of his would be united. State he never thought of being utopia.

When she sat down they saw her as a beautiful girl. He saw a Patria in her immediately.

He doesn't even know why. Just one look and he couldn't think about anything else.

When her fingers touched the keys of the piano, the world around fell away. It wasn't here anymore.  
It was only her, him and the music, tones, chords...

And when she stopped, the atmosphere lasted. Music was still able to be heard. That strange feeling was still here.

"Enjolras! Isn't she the best pianist in the world?" Combeferre asked his friend, sitting next to him.

He moved his look from the girl to Combeferre, who was holding his drink in his right hand and a cake in the other.

"She's solid," he answered. There was no way he would tell them about his feelings. No way to admit that he felt what he felt. He was a marble. A rock. He can't be moved by one simple song and a girl who was playing it. The girl who was reminding him of Patria.

"You're hopeless Enjolras," his friends sighed, enjoying the atmosphere which lasted after the girl left the piano.

"You know, she's one of the greatest composers in my opinion. Her work isn't famous but it was used in some TV spots. She's just amazing," Combeferre continued as he drank from the glass filled with unknown alcohol.

"Well, who's she? I mean, I've never heard about her," he asked his friends. He knew that they know enough about her to answer him this simple questions.

"Her name's Eponine. Eponine Thenárdier. You've heard that name for sure," Joly joined the conversation.

Thenárdier...  
Yes, the well known criminal, murderer, thief and who knows what else...  
Is she somehow connected with him?

"Is she connected to that criminal?" he asked, not realizing that girl walking around the table they were sitting behind.

The strange thing was she was wearing sunglasses. But it was almost night out there now. Maybe it's just her habit... Like most of the teenagers do. From what he could tell she wasn't older than seventeen.

"Aren't you sitting with us tonight Eponine?" Courfeyrac asked this girl. This Eponine.

"I'm sorry Courf, lots of things to do. Who's your friend here?" she asked. He could feel her look which was watching him from behind the sunglasses.

She wasn't wearing new clothes. Ragged, tattered jeans and a black T-shirt.

"His name's Enjolras. Okay, not his real name but everyone calls him Enjolras. Known as a Marble Statue or Apollo. Grantaire has somewhere a list of all his nicknames," Courf continued. She smiled a little but then her phone rang.

"Sorry boys, I have to go now," she was in rush. It was visible. Her actions told him that she has to get somewhere really quickly.

She left the Café, disappearing from his sight into the shadows of the night.

"Next time you'll try to introduce me, let me do it on my own," he said to Courfeyrac, who grinned at him, taking his drink closer.

"Don't worry, she knows us already," Courfeyrac laughed.

"Well, you seem to know her.I don't. From when are you visiting this Café? Was that restaurant I suggested really that bad?" he asked. He had only glass of water in front of him. He never drinks alcohol.

"Look Enjolras, this Café is a paradise compared to your restaurant where the people smoke, drink, swear and beat each other. Here is the peaceful atmosphere we've always yearned for. The best place to make our plans. And it's not that crowded," Jehan tried to explain the situation to him.

He understands now.

"What is the name of this Café?" he asked.

"Musain. And it's not far from school. We can walk here exactly after the school ends," Combeferre said, still sipping from his drink.

He was silent now.

As the girl left the atmosphere faded, leaving only beautiful memory behind. Well, it's good that he came with his friends after all.

He could feel the music for the first time in his life. New experience for him.

As he was lying down to his bed later, the picture of the girl sitting behind the piano was still in front of his eyes.

Eponine...

What a strange name. But it fits her. She's somehow strange too. She was able to touch the marble heart after all.

He couldn't get the image of her out of his head. He couldn't forget the music she played on the piano. Her auburn hair falling to her face, her skinny fingers touching the keys with so much passion and yet the music was so calm... Her eyes closed tightly, like she wanted to express the feeling better.  
And all of this in harmony created his perfect picture.

But one of his questions stays without an answer: How is she connected to Thenárdier?

He'll ask Amis again.

Now, he should get some sleep. Tomorrow would be a hard day.

And he doesn't even know what else will happen tomorrow.


	2. Her Music

**A/N**  
Another chapter for this story. Thank you for reading, reviewing, following and favoring. It really makes me feel better.  
I'll update next chapter to Orchard of Mines tomorrow. I'm sorry for the waiting.  
Also, this story has a Beta now, the amazing PhantomFandom. Really big thanks!  
Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

He was stressed.

This day everything stressed him. It seemed like everything was coming to him only to stress him. Not only that in school they wanted another essay, but he and Amis finally started to make their first plans for their protest.

Stressing.

Maybe the love for his Patria was too exhausting. But he never minded that.  
He was deceived into trying to make his dreams reality. Even if he couldn't sleep for nights.  
He was walking fast across the streets, past the shops, sending angry looks to everyone and everything.

He immediately looked at his watch sighing.  
The clock was half past two.

"How is this possible?!" he whispered in desperation. He should have been at the Musain already. His walking fastened as his thoughts were floating through his mind, taking all his attention away.  
His body bumped to another, pain ripping him out from his thoughts.

"Look where you're going," he snapped angrily, rubbing his arm. He isn't always like this. It was stress, rush, and anger speaking through him.  
He didn't even give another look to that person as he was continuing his way to Musain.

He was stressed enough as it was and now he had to bump to some girl who...  
He froze suddenly.  
Did he really see what he thought he saw?

Images were running in front of his eyes. Images of...

He turned around slowly, looking at girl who was sitting on filthy ground. Auburn hair, tattered jeans...  
He recognized her immediately. His eyes widened at the realization.

Eponine. Eponine Thenárdier.

He walked towards her, observing her with a hesitant but curious look.

"I'm really sorry. I shouldn't have snapped at you," he said, stretching his hand towards her.

If she saw his hand she didn't take it. She stood up on her own.

"Can you look around please? There should be a white cane... and glasses somewhere," she almost whispered, her voice trembling slightly.  
He looked around, as she said, his eyes immediately finding the things she described.  
Wait...

And then it clicked in his head with full force.

She's blind!  
How it is possible he didn't realize it earlier? She's a blind pianist? She can't see him! She can't see the world around her!

His brain was recollecting the previous actions.  
He bumped to her, snapped at her, and made her drop her cane and glasses.

He was cursing his thoughtlessness silently in his mind, as he approached the white cane. He took it from ground observing it, looking at each detail of it.  
He realized that she's waiting only for him to give her those things.

He ducked and took the shattered glasses which he had previously thought to be sunglasses.

"Here," he said, handing her the white cane and glasses.

"Careful, it's broken," he said, taking her hand with the glasses away from her face.

"Thanks," she answered simply, putting the glasses into her pocket.

"I'll buy you another pair. I broke them," he said, trying to apologize. Now, he didn't feel only pity towards this girl but amazement too.

"It takes two to collide. You won't pay for anything."

He tried to protest but she just smiled and with that the thing was done.

"You're Enjolras, aren't you?" she stated suddenly making his eyes widen.

"How do you..." he started but she just lowered her head, laughing.

"Your voice... I recognize it," she smiled.

He shook his head in amazement, knowing, that he wouldn't be able to remember something like that. But she was blind after all... She has some abilities that normal people don't have.

"Where were you heading?" he asked her.

"To Café at first but I was on my way to meet my sister. I'm guessing she's already coming home because I'm really slow sometimes, so I can return to Café now," she explained, making him think about what her family is like.  
Is her sister blind too? Are her parents blind? Or is it just her?  
He wanted to ask her but found it too personal for her, so he was just quiet about it.

"Well, I'm going to the Café too, so..." he didn't finished the sentence but she understood completely.

"Okay," she said and she started to walk. He followed her slowly, looking at her movements, at white cane which she held in front of her.

"Don't stare at me, it's rude," she laughed. He almost jumped at her statement, blushing immediately.

"And how is this possible?" he asked. Is she that sensitive, that she can feel when someone's watching her?

She shook her head at him.

"I'm not completely blind." she explained to him. He nodded but one question was still running through his head.

"How does it feel? To be blind I mean..." he said and he looked like a fool to himself. Why did he even ask her this? Like she doesn't already know she's blind. He felt really stupid.

"Well, in my case it's quite difficult. But someone has it more difficult. I, for example, can see only dark shadows. But I am able to recognize light and darkness. No colors, doctors said. When I look at you, I just see a big black blot. I can orientate a little in these streets too but if I would leave them... I would be lost for sure," she said, smile didn't leave her lips. He was glad that she took it that way. That she wasn't mad at him or upset.

"And where did you learn to play the piano?" he asked her.

"Well, I've learned it on my own. I can't see but I can hear," she answered.

"I really should stop asking you questions," he sighed.

The Café slowly appeared in front of them, revealing its walls and the tables in front of it.

"It's alright. Everyone asks me about how it feels. I'm used to it," she said and it seemed she recognized Café too.

He opened door for her to enter.

"There you are Enjolras!" Amis shouted when they saw him.

She disappeared from his sight, leaving him with the Amis for company.

"Where were you?" Combeferre asked now coffee in his hand instead of alcohol.

"I'm just late. There were a lot of things in school," he said the first lie which came upon his brain.

"It seems you've met Eponine on your way here," the drunken voice of Grantaire appeared from under the table. Enjolras carefully looked there, finding drunken Grantaire.  
The drunkard was smiling at him, the bottle of alcohol in his hand.

"You let him drink again?" he sighed as he lifted himself up from under the table.

"He was unstoppable!" Amis defended themselves.

"You know that I have to take him home, don't you?" he sighed and he put a book from his bag on the table.

"June Rebellion? Really Enjolras? Where are we, in 1832 or what?" Courfeyrac rolled his eyes over the book, trying to read it.

"Look, they were really similar to us. And they knew what they were going into. They just made a mistake in trusting the people. And I won't make that mistake," Enjolras said opening the book, ignoring Courfeyrac's hand. He found the page he wanted them to read but he was cut off by music.

That music.  
The music coming from heaven.

When he turned he saw her behind the piano, her blind eyes closed again, her fingers dancing on the keys of piano.

He forgot the world, the Amis, everything. Immediately.  
He was able only to hear her music, to see her, to feel her almost.

A note... One note and his heart trembled. Second note and it almost cracked... Almost...  
The music changed in seconds. From calm piano to sharp forte, decreasing slowly, fading to piano again.  
Electricity ran through his body, his mind reaching for peace and harmony of her music.

"Enjolras! Come back to reality!" someone shook him sharply and he found out he'd closed his eyes.

He opened them immediately, seeing Joly above him.

"You've been sleeping for an hour at least. It's time to wake you up," he stated.

Enjolras' head shot up, trying to find her but she was nowhere to be seen. Had he really fallen asleep? How could he? He wanted to hear more of her music.  
How was she able to make it was mystery to him. She was blind... A blind pianist  
The rest of the evening ran quickly. He didn't even know how, but he found himself at home suddenly.  
He sighed as he placed his bag to the corner of room. He closed his eyes.

Eponine...  
Maybe he should find out more about her...  
He forgot to ask the question about Thenárdier again...

He opened his eyes. He has to study for tomorrow... But after that... His mind is ready for her to come in... For her music to calm him.

To crack the marble finally.


	3. Life's Hard

**A/N  
**Another chapter. Thank you for reading and for reviewing, following and favoring. I'm really sorry for the waiting, but school with my guitar lessons were taking a lot of time.  
This chapter wasn't beta tested so sorry for my English.  
Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

He was sitting behind the table cup of coffee before him. This Café became a new home to the students and their cause. Week passed since his first visit here. He was satisfied with everything. Plans work, Amis take it seriously and it seemed like their first protest would be success.  
But there was one person who bordered him. One woman.  
Eponine Thenárdier.  
She goes to Café every day, just to sit behind the piano and play.  
And he watches her every time, listens to her music. And through the music he tries to understand her life. Her life which doesn't seem to be easy.  
Her music express untold pains, fears and everything she tries to hide.  
Even now, she's walking into the building of Café. As she walks around the table where they are sitting. Everyone talks to her, smiles at her. And she answers with smile but her heart is broken. That is what he understood from her songs. That her heart is broken.

"Enjolras, why are you always so cold towards her? She's human just like you," Combeferre whispered to him. He turned his head to his friend.

"You don't understand," he thought.

"I am not cold," he said realizing, that he really was cold towards her. He avoided conversation with her, answered only shortly. What's happening to him? He doesn't act like this...

"You are, Enjolras. Just try to be more normal. She has a hard life," Combeferre continued.

Hard life... So he understands after all. Maybe more than him. After all, Enjolras understands only the things told through her songs. He never talked to her about anything properly.

"Hard?" he asked. His friend shook his head lightly.

"She's daughter of Thenárdier. What would you expect?"

Daughter of Thenárdier. So it is now confirmed. What horrors must she live day by day?

Thenárdier. Name which scares everyone and everything. Name, which is written in newspapers regularly. Name, which belongs to her too.

Simple melody interrupted his thoughts. Simple melody, which tells so much about her.  
It is quiet yet beutiful.  
He watches her skiny fingers touching white and black keys of piano with love and passion.

"Enjolras, do you still think that she's not the best here?" Courfeyrac asked him.

He felt as the corners of his ears turned to red.

"As I said before, she's solid," he answered, meeting disagreeing looks rom everyone. He just sighed. How can he admit that she moves with his heart? Heart who everyone thinks is made of marble?  
He promised once, that he won't let woman to get into his heart. Now, he wonders why did he allow her to enter.

Her song ended.

"You're really hopeless Enjolras," Amis said to him, shaking with their heads.

"I think I know why is Enjolras so strange towards her. Maybe he likes her!" Grantaire shouted. Drunkard maybe wasn't so drunk when he actually thought about something.  
But Enjolras wanted to jump on him and strangle him. But why? He doesn't like her... Or does he?  
Everyone was watching his expression and expecting his response.

"As I said, in my life, there's no place for a woman," he said finally.

With this, Amis just sighed. They've known him too well and they really didn't want to hear about his Patria again.  
No one noticed the shadow, which was walking out of Café. No one but him.

"I have to go now. See you tomorrow," he said taking his bag.  
They murmured silent Bye to him and they continued their previous activities.

It was dark, when he walked out of Café but he was still able to recognize the shadow. Her shadow.

She walked to some small alley and he followed her. Why is he even doing this? What does he expect? What does he even want?

Yet, he followed her dark shadow. He lost her quicker, than he wanted.

He stopped as he heard something. It was her!  
His walking fastened, when he heard her groan. Another moan followed shortly after the first. Soon he saw her, in the weak light of streetlamp,lying on ground, some man kicking her. Man lifted her up and kissed her.

Enjolras started to run. He can't allow that!

"Go away from her!"

Man turned to him, seeing that Enjolras is a lot stronger than he is. He turned back to her, whispering something into her ear, slapping her. She fell to ground again, the man running away.

Enjolras exhaled, when he finally run to her. She was sitting against the wall of some old house, breathing heavily. In the weak light of streetlamp he was able to recognize blood on her face. He ducked to her, his hand trying to wipe the blood away. She immediately jerked away, still breathing heavily.

"Eponine, I won't hurt you. It's me,remember?" he said gently.

"Enjolras?" she whispered. She was trembling violently.  
He carefully placed his hands on her shoulders. She froze for a second, but then she just buried her face into her hands.

She tried to stood up after a while.

He caught her, as her weak body didn't take it. He helped her to stood up but she leaned against the wall, her blind eyes looking at him.

"Easy. Did he hurt you?" he said, his hands still placed on her trembling body.

"Enjolras go away. Don't bring problems to you," she said, ignoring his previous question. She limped a few steps forwad. Something obviously hurt her.

"Do you want me to help?" he came to her side, supporting her. She stopped.

"You've done enough. Now go till they don't come."

He didn't even think about leaving her alone in this state.

"I can take you to hospital..."

"You've done enough," she repeated.

"Who was he?" he asked her. She sighed, turning her head away from him. Her hand unwittingly moved to her ribs. He was watching her carefully. If her ribs are broken she should get some proper treatment.

"A friend of my father. You know who my father is don't you?" she leaned against the wall again, breathing heavily.

"Yeah," he whispered, looking at her small trembling frame.

"So you can imagine how does his friend act."

There was a silence between them.

"Go Enjolras. I am not worth of your care. Forget me. Or you'll get yourself into trouble," she whispered and turned to leave.

"No, stop!" he shouted at her, but when she heard him, she started to run. How was she able to do it, or how could she orientate was a mystery to him.  
He lost her after less than a minute. He kicked angrily to a poor rock which was lying on ground.

She was scared. And he scared her even more! She needed support. Instead of that he was asking her about things that hurt her. About the things he could feel in her songs. About things she doesn't want to talk about.

He returned on the place where the incident happened. There, on the ground laid a white cane. Her cane.  
He took it from ground carefully.  
He promised to himself to ask her about everything later. To take her pain away. To show her happiness.  
To show her, that she is worth his care.


	4. Save Me

**A/N**  
Another chapter.  
Thanks for reading, reviewing, following...  
I'm really sorry for late updating. You know, school, tons of tests... I was trying to write something but I wasn't able to.  
I'm also sorry for my English.  
Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

Weeks were passing. Months were flowing... And their relationship started to grow. And yet, they were so far away from each other.  
He's never thought, he can make another female friend. Or was she even friend? Who was she?  
She's never thought, that someone would be interested in her. But was he even interested? Who was he?

Every day, he was watching her. He was listening to her music for hours , while making his own work.  
Everyday was he watching bruises on her body, which only he saw. When they were in public he was talking to her like they've never become friends. Were they even friends?

What bordered him, was the fact, that in last days she was avoiding him. Why?

Those thoughts were filling his head for days. His eyes lifted from his work, only to see her for a few seconds.

Desperation. The word that described her music from that day. Pure desperation.

He was watching her trembling fingers which touched the keys of piano, ending the song.

Amis clapped with their hands, but in his opinion, it wasn't the right moment for clapping. Clapping and desperation just don't fit together.  
Or was he the only one who saw her bruised body? Who saw her fear... her desperation?

It was late, darkness was already set, streetlamps were the only source of light. Night was calm and silent, only wind was blowing slowly, disturbing peaceful silence.

He saw her as she was leaving the piano, taking her coat. He stood up, Amis not giving him a second look. They were too interested in some uninteresting conversation. They didn't notice he's left them.

He wasn't following her since that night. Since that night he found out about her problems.

She continued her way and she opened the door of Musain.

He was silently following her, knowing , that she's feeling his presence already.

"What is it Enjolras?" she asked.

He looked at her. Then he gently removed her sleeve. She tried to jerk away but he didn't let her. He was looking in shock at long ugly bruise, which was so visible on her pale skin.  
Yes, he was expecting it, but that look was just too shocking.

"What is it?" he asked her.

She closed her eyes, slowly pulling her sleeve back.

"Something you shouldn't have seen," she whispered.

"Eponine, who did this to you?" His mind was working wildly, only to find out, to make the pieces in his head clear.

"I... I'm not ready to talk about it..." she said and she started to walk away.

"Is this the reason why you are avoiding me?" She didn't respond to this.

He released her hand from his grip and he followed her. He need a reason. Why is she beaten, bruises covering her body? Why is he the only one who sees?

"Eponine," he whispered.

"Enjolras please, don't make me do this. I can't tell you anything," she said with sad, scared voice.

"Eponine, look at me."

"I can't even look at you Enjolras! Leave this thing. Leave my life till it's time." She raised her voice. Then she just exhaled and continued in her way.  
She was a strange person indeed. Coming to Musain everyday just to play... Well, he's coming there every day just to work.

His eyes narrowed slowly.

"It was him, your father wasn't he?" He watched as she took a deep breath and shook her head lightly.

"I cannot tell," she whispered.

"So it was him," he stated.

"Enjolras this is something you shouldn't know about," her head lowered down a little. He was surprised when he saw a tear running down her face.

He wanted to say her not to cry. But he just stayed silent. He was standing there, watching her without a word.

"We can go... We can go to police if you want," he said but she shook her head immediately.

Expression of her face changed in seconds.

"That's impossible," she said, her voice reflecting endless fear.

He was observing her. She was refusing his help yet, her body was screaming: Help me!

Save me!

But how can he save her when she doesn't want to open to him?

"Enjolras, look. My home situation is not easy. Father has said that if we call police, he would take care about us. And I know what does he mean by that. He'll kill us. Maybe not with his hand but we would end death. I can't allow that," she explained.

"Then I'll do it..."

"Stop. You won't do this. End of conversation. I can't have your blood on my hands too," she whispered, lowering her head down.

"Too? What do you mean? Eponine, what do you mean?!" he grabbed her arms, looking at her in shock. Was she able to kill someone? To take someone's life away?

"I..."

"Just tell me!" he said.

"I've told my father something... And that was the reason the man died," she cried silently, trying to hide her trembling fingers. A low sigh escaped her lips as she shook her head lightly.

He slowly released her arms.

"What happened?"

She took a deep breath before she started.

"I... I have told my father about that man. I haven't known him... I... I just did what I was told...And he found him later. He killed him! Because of me!" she said turning away.

He closed his eyes tight and let his thoughts flew.

Was she really responsible for the death of the man? Did she know that her father will kill him? Or is she blaming herself for something she isn't responsible for?

His eyes opened, seeing that she's already before him.  
He sighed and turned around.

He won't let her go. He won't let anything to hurt her. He will save her!

But immediately after this his brain started to scream in his head.

"You know her for maybe more than two months! You know nothing about her! Stop making stupidities and concentrate on your case!"

He sighed. His brain has a point. But his heart obviously doesn't listen. Who would believe that he actually has a heart?

Listen to your heart, they say. Your heart knows...

Your heart will decide...

Your heart will lead you forward...

But is it right?

He'll wait and see. Time will reveal the truth. And he'll save her. He's hoped, that he will.


	5. Goodbye For Now

**A/N  
**Last chapter of this short story. I'm sorry for the late update. I really am.  
And then again, sorry for my English.  
Thank you for reading, reviewing, following and favoring.  
Enjoy last chapter!

_Italics: Past_

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

Blood.

Blood everywhere.

Small dark figure lying in blood. Covered in blood. Bleeding.

His fingers touched the figure. Sharp coughing, coughing blood. That was the response.

He turned face of the girl to him.

"No..."

"No!"

He pushed his hands on bleeding wound. It was deep. Crimson blood was soon covering his hands, but he didn't care.

"Call emergency!" he shouted at them.

She coughed again, drops of blood falling down to filthy ground.

"Enjolras," a whisper escaped her lips.

He took her hand and squeezed it lightly.

"I'm... dying," she said.

* * *

_He was waiting for her to appear. But she did not. He was writing down the things to school, not even thinking about them. There, in his head was a plan. A revolution he wanted to realize. A revolution he hoped to be succeed. This was the major case for finding this place. He wanted a revolution.  
Did he forget? No, he just did not care much._  
_As he saw Amis coming into Musain in a good mood, he looked after her again. But she wasn't anywhere to be seen.  
_  
_Well, time was running rather too quickly. It was like before second when school has started. And here he is, in cold end of the November.  
_  
_"Enjolras, you're already here?" they asked him, when they saw him.  
_  
_"Yes, professor's sick," he said.  
_  
_"That's good, isn't it?" Courfeyrac asked him.  
_  
_He shook his head lightly. Courf would never understand.  
_  
_"Boys, I've decided. We're starting tomorrow," he said.  
_  
_"With what?"  
_  
_"Revolution."  
_  
_They were watching him. Silence. He was expecting their protests but nothing came. They were just watching him.  
_  
_"What? What's wrong?" he asked and turned around.  
_  
_And his eyes widened._

* * *

"And then, do you know, Monsieur Enjolras, I believe I was a little in love with you."

Corners of her lips lifted in small smile.

"Take care of my siblings," she whispered.

* * *

_"Gavroche! Are you alright?!" Courfeyrac run to his small friend._

_"Please... Please, my sister..." Gavroche was trying to catch his breath._

_"Is this blood? Are you okay?"_

_"It's not my blood. My sister... she needs help!" he said and exhaled._

_Enjolras stood up and walked next to Gavroche._

_"What's wrong with your sister?" he asked, putting his hands on boy's arms._  
_Gavroche's eyes find his._

_"She's wounded. I... I think that she is going to die," boy cried._

_Amis looked at each other. They haven't known, that Gavroche has any siblings._

_"Okay, Combeferre, Courfeyrac, come with me," Enjolras said and returned to boy._

_"Can you show us the way?"_

_Gavroche nodded and immediately turned, ready to run._

* * *

Smile didn't want to fade. This thing shouldn't be called smile! It is something from the other world. It isn't from Earth... it just doesn't belong here.

"Don't leave me," he said.

* * *

_They arrived. Every minute was looking like a second and every second was too fast to be realized._

_ They were in front of old building, the one which reminds you place of murderers, thieves and criminals._

_"She... she is stabbed with knife..." Gavroche said and he opened the door quickly._

_And they were following him._

* * *

Blood.

A lot of blood.

No music.

No piano.

No life anymore.

"Eponine!"

The spark from her eyes disappeared. The flame extinguished. Her eyes became dull, became dead, closed.  
Her fingers can't create music anymore. She can't create music anymore.

"I love you!"

Three words. Three words she was not able to hear. Three words which could save her once. Once.

But not now.

Not now, when she's left only her shell behind her. Not now, when she's gone.

* * *

Three words. Three words he has never told to any woman.

"I'm sorry Eponine. I was too late. I didn't save you."

He was walking across the streets covered in the darkness of the night. Silent.  
He was listening to the sounds of the night, which were only bringing memories back. Relentlessly.  
He was breathing cold air around him, but everything he could smell was blood. Her blood which didn't disappear. Which stayed with him with the picture of her body. Dead body.  
He stopped and looked in front of himself.

"This is the place," he thought.

"This is the place where our revolution will start, where we will rise against rules of this world. Where we will start a new world!"

His head lowered as he continued in his walk.

Eponine, was it even love? Eponine, I ask you again, was it love? Eponine, why did you leave me? Eponine, why didn't you tell me? Eponine...

Eponine!

"She isn't here anymore you fool," he spat and closed his eyes. "If only my heart was really made of stone." he sighed.

"Goodbye Eponine, Goodbye for now," he whispered to black sky above his head. Moon smiled at him. Coldly.

And there, one star was shining with a weak light. And he knew she's with him. He knew she's looking after him, even if she's... was blind.

Who knows what is awaiting us after the death?

Who knows?

He looked at the star and took a deep breath. And then, he said something silently, it was maybe something less than a whisper but with the power of his whole heart.

"Eponine, I didn't save you... so please... Save Me!"


End file.
